


Supernatural Kink Drabbles

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dress Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinbaku, Knifeplay, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Spanking, Stitches, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Wetting, Wing Kink, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of different ships and reader inserts. Each chapter stands alone and will be marked with the pairing, kinks and any warnings. Some contain nsfw images/gifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M/F - Wincest/Reader, daddy play, Dom/Sub, Dom!Dean, Switch!Sam, Sub!Reader, Name Calling

You feel a rush go through you as you realize you couldn’t move if you tried. You’re lying on your back, head hanging off the edge of the bed where Dean is standing and fucking your throat. Sam is on top of you, straddled across your chest, pinning you down as he slides his dick between your breasts, slicked with his spit and precome.

"Yeah, suck daddy’s dick deeper," Dean groans pressing into you more. With the way you’re angled he can easily slide down your throat and pushes into you as deep as he can go, making you gag.

Above you, Sam falters his movements as his hand smacks one of your breasts roughly. “Good come sluts don’t choke on cock,” he growls at you. You whimper around Dean’s length and try to open your throat wider to take him. “That’s it, be a good pet for your daddy. Such a little whore. You love this though don’t you?” He pinches your nipples for emphasis and pushes your tits harder against his cock. “Bet that slutty pussy is soaked for us right now isn’t it?”

You pull away from Dean’s cock to momentarily gasp for air and confirm Sam’s suspicions. “Yes, I’m so fucking wet for both of you,” you moan.

Sam slaps your breast again and grabs your face, gripping you tightly around the jaw with his large hand. “Who the fuck told you to stop sucking your daddy’s dick?” he asks.

Before you can answer Dean speaks up. “That’s okay. Daddy wants to feel his baby boy’s mouth on him now,” he growls, grabbing Sam roughly by the back of the head and forcing his mouth down on his dick….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester Reader - pegging, sub!Sam

"If you want it, you’ll have to beg for it," you say, rubbing the fake cock over Sam’s hole that you’ve been teasing open for the past who knows how long. He just groans and pulls his ass cheeks farther apart, trying to goad you on. "No, I wanna hear you beg for it," you say, letting the latex dildo fall against his crack and rutting against it, the head teasing his puckered entrance. "C’mon, baby boy, beg me for my cock."

Sam whimpers a bit as he feels you press against him and you hear him mutter something against the pillow that maybe sounded like “please.”  
“What was that?” you say, slapping the head of the dick against his asshole.

“Please! Please fuck me,” he begs. And then the inhibition is gone and the desperate pleas are falling from his lips. “Want to feel you inside me, fuck my tight ass, please!”

You hum in satisfaction, pressing the head of the dildo into him and listening to the tiny moans that he releases when you do. “Well since you asked so nicely…”

You grip his hips, thrusting forward until you’re bottomed out and his back is arched in pleasure…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel - kinbaku, somewhat nsfw image (no nudity)
> 
> For those who are unfamiliar, (I’d seen it before but I didn’t know the name before I got this prompt), kinbaku literally means “the beauty of tight binding” in Japanese. It’s a form of bondage that entails tying up the bottom with intricate ropes and some of it actually is really beautiful. I recommend googling it!

Castiel hummed in satisfaction as he tied the last knot in the ropes around Dean’s wrists. “Your body was made for this Dean,” he says with approval rising. He traces the way the restraints hug Dean’s midsection before running his hands over the cords that seem to curve perfectly with the cut of Dean’s biceps. “Maybe that’s why people always want to tie you up,” he muses. He stands and walks around to the front of Dean, towering over the kneeling man. He reaches a hand into his pocket and produces a blindfold which he slips over Dean’s eyes. When Dean’s eyesight goes along with his freedom to move, he rebels against the ropes, pulling at them with his muscles but only making them twist angrily against him.

He can already feel the burn from having his arms pulled behind him and fighting isn’t making it any better. He can feel Castiel step closer though, moving so his legs are flush against his chest and one of his hands slides down the middle of Dean’s tense back. “Stop,” he says. It’s spoken as command but somehow soothes Dean who relaxes under the angel’s touch. Castiel’s hand moves to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer so he can feel the hot stretch of his arousal through his jeans on his face. Dean turns his head to rub his cheek against his erection, mouth dragging over it on his next pass. “So beautiful, Dean,” Castiel repeats.

Dean feels the other man pull away and he instinctively tries to move his arms to pull him back but is only met with the angry burn of rope against his skin. He relaxes again, sinking back into Castiel’s bonds and waiting. He hears the metallic click of a belt, the pull of a zipper and a shuffling of clothes before he feels Cas in front of him again. Dean blindingly seeks out his hardon, and his face ends up meeting the base of his dick. He slides his lips up the shaft, feeling the clumsy slide of the angel’s length across his face since he can’t steady it with his hands. Once his lips are around the tip he knows he won’t be letting go until he’s drinking Castiel and he moans at the thought…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/M/M - Wincest/Reader, pegging, dom!reader, sub!boys, rimming

You know you hit the right spot when Dean jerks his head back away from Sam’s asshole and lets out an animalistic groan. “That feel good, De?” you ask, fucking into him again and making sure to angle the strap-on the way you did before.

"You fuck me so good," he admits and you know he has to be close to orgasm if he’s making admissions like that. Any further confessions are swallowed though as Sam grips the back of his head and pushes him back down between his legs with a whimper.

"Don’t worry, Sam. You’re next," you say, narrowing your eyes at him and watching him bite his lip in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester/Reader - oral, teasing, clit worship

Your thighs are shaking, practically vibrating where they’re spread out on the bed. Your skirt is hiked around your hips and it slides up a little further as Dean pulls away - again! - and you try to move your hips back to his mouth. “So wet,” he breathes out, nearly inaudibly as he drags his mouth across your clit, lower lip tugging across the swollen bud that’s completely engorged from all of his teasing. He’s been at this for a while now and he’s right. You’re soaked clear down to the bed and in desperate need of your release. He flicks his tongue over your clit again but much too softly, almost reverently and your beat your head in frustration. He pulls away again and smiles as he watches you twitch in desire. “Amazing,” he says again in a low voice, “that I can get you this worked up, just by…” he snakes his tongue out pressing hard against your clit against making you moan and arch into him. But it’s much too brief and he pulls away again. “So beautiful how you get all aroused like this.” He licks a slowly over your clit again and you feel yourself melting against him. He blows softly against your clit and you buck your hips into the sensation.

"Please, Dean," you moan with whining need.

"Gorgeous," you hear him murmur before his lips close around you. He sucks your clit into his mouth and you feel his tongue press and swirl around it.

It’s not long before you feel your release reach its peak and you’re moaning and shaking below him in pleasure. Dean groans along with you and you can feel him smirking against you as he pushes you over the edge…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest - stitches, blood, medical, hurt/comfort

It wasn’t like this is the first time he’s stitched Sam up but it’s definitely the most awkward place. “How’d you even manage to get stabbed here?” Dean asks Sam gruffly adding another stitch to the row forming on Sam’s upper, inner thigh.

"Whatever, man, next time I’ll just let you die," Sam says. His voice is far away though and Dean knows he’s zoning out the pain. Dean picks up the open bottle of whiskey from the floor and hands it to his brother. "Thanks," Sam says softly, sitting up a bit from where he’s lying naked on the edge of the bed. He takes a quick drink and glances down at Dean who’s attentively still stitching him.

"Almost done," he says sliding a hand to press against the crease between Sam’s thigh and groin to steady them both as he completes the last stitch. Sam takes a deep breath and another long pull from the bottle of whiskey. It’s done quickly though and Dean is tying off the dental floss in no time. He takes the bottle of whiskey and splashes some over the wound, wincing when Sam hisses. He wants to make it better though. Wishes he could just take his brother’s pain away. Absentmindedly he licks at the pale skin below the gash where the splashes of whiskey are still clinging to and sees Sam’s cock twitch as his tongue laps them up.

He bites his lip looking up at his little brother and runs a hand up his unmarred thigh. “While I’m down here…anything else I can do to make you feel better…?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester/Reader - blowjob, anal fingering

Above you on the bed, Sam moans loudly as your tongue runs around the head of his dick before your mouth takes him back down again. His breath hitches as you drag your lips back up his length and run a thumb under his balls to press firmly against his perineum. “That feels so good…need…more…” He shifts his legs a little wider and you see him angle his hips slightly for you.

You pull your mouth from his dick and suck two fingers into your mouth coating them with an ample amount of saliva. You start to suck the head of his dick again and slowly slide one finger inside. “Fuck…Y/N!” Sam screams at first in a bit of shock before you feel him relax and he groans deeply. “Oh my God…”

You release him from your mouth and his dick falls hard and heavy against his stomach which it coats with little streaks of precome and spit.You pump your one finger in and out of his ass a few times watching him with his eyes closed. “Mmmoore?” Sam begs. “Please…please…”

You withdrawal your one finger and press it back in with the other, still slicked with your spit. He’s hot and tight around your hand and you press up until you find his prostate under your fingers. He shudders and cants against the mattress but you bring your free hand to press his hips back down. You rub harder and watch as his whole body shudders again and you feel him tighten sharply around you before everything releases. He comes across his chest, cock completely untouched but pumping string after string of thick, white come from the tip…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulless!Sam/Baby (Human!Impala) - Dom/sub, watersports, desperation, wetting, denial, this one is dark

"Don’t you dare," he said sternly, watching as she tried to move from her chair.

"I…I can’t," she said meekly.

He closed his book and slowly walked across the room, expression blank but eyes fixed on her.

"Please?" she begged, wide eyed and pouting as she looked up at him. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs tightly together.

"You made a deal." He crossed his arms. "One orgasm for loss of bathroom privileges for three hours. Did you not agree to that?"

Baby makes a whimpering noise and her legs twist together uncomfortably. “Yes but-“

"Then there is no but," he says and there’s a finality in his voice.

"It’s only fifteen minutes!" she shouts then. She’s acting out, louder than she needs to be, but he’s not that easily provoked. He can hear the notes of desperation high in her voice as her cry echos through the room.

He shrugs, stands back, and watches her. “Do what you need to.”

Baby’s fingers are white knuckled to the edge of the chair, have been for a while. She drops her head and the silhouette of her muscles spasm and tighten through her jeans. She gives another short desperate whine before the first wet patch emerges at her crotch. 

Her hands slowly leave the side of the chair, giving in, relaxing, succumbing to it finally as the dark wet stain spreads. She looks up, meeting his eyes as the warm wet liquid starts to make it’s way under her ass and run off the chair, soaking the underneath of her jeans and the floor below her.

Sam watches, meeting her eyes as she lets go and gives into the need. He smiles, just a little. Baby smiles weakly back, finally relieved and glad she could please him.

"Get a towel. Clean up," he tells her when she’s done.

"Can I-"

"Last I checked the shower was in the bathroom, Baby," he says and it almost sounds apologetic. "Just another three hours now…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deanpala - Dean Winchester/Human!Impala, Daddy Kink, Age Play, Panties

Baby is bored. She stands by the door, fidgeting, winding a finger through a lock of her long black hair. She thinks she catches him looking at her and tilts her head, trying to glimpse into his line of vision.

"What d’ya want, Baby?" It’s soft and friendly but he doesn’t look up from his work in front of him.

She doesn’t answer. Just walks towards him, lingering by his side until he pushes his chair away from his desk and looks up at her.

"Will you play with me Daddy?" she coos.

"C’mere," he says, patting his lap and she sinks down straddling him. Her short shirt hikes up her hips and he can see her light pink underwear underneath. It’s too small and pressed tight against the matching light pink folds beneath it. "Daddy has a lot of work to do," he says as he runs his hands up her thighs, around her waist, and down over her ass to squeeze. She presses into his touch and grinds against him.

"Pleaaase?" she pouts. She parts her hips a little wider, letting her skirt hike up more. She knows she has him now. Drapes her arms over his shoulders and moves a little closer.

"Mmm, alright," he says, grabbing her ass and grinding her into his growing erection. He kisses her softly once. "I always have time for my baby," he says.

Baby smiles and rubs herself against him. “I wore the panties you like, Daddy,” she says as she feels his hand drift up to her hip and push its way up her skirt.

Dean gives a throaty hmm of appreciation low in throat as his fingers graze over the outside of her panties. He presses a thumb up her slit and feels the wetness soak through. She moans loudly and her hips buck a little when he reaches her clit.

He rubs her through the soft cotton material as she rocks against him. “Yeah, I like these panties Baby…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester/Reader - Bondage, Knifeplay, Dom/Sub, dub con, based on the prompt Sam catches the reader trying to steal Ruby's knife.

"You really fucking thought I wouldn’t notice?" he asks, fucking into you hard again.

You whimper in response, arms burning from where they’re tied behind your back, He pulls at your bound wrists, arching your torso up off of the bed even further. He pounds into you harder, your ass bouncing against his groin with each thrust. He spanks you, grunting as you moan in response, smiling as your moans escalate.

You feel yourself clenching, tightening, just on the edge of release when…he pulls away.

Your groan loudly and fall against the bed, whimpering at the loss and in frustration as the stimulation is abruptly ended. You twist, hands still tightly bound behind your back and turn to look at him. Your eyes widen when you see the knife in his hand.

Sam yanks you up sharply and you balance on your knees with his muscled chest at your back. He presses the knife against your throat and you swallow sharply, feeling the cool metal of the blade pressed against you. He thrust against you, not inside you but pushing his hard, thick cock against your wet folds. You whimper feeling the contrast of his hot cock against your clit with the cool metal of the blade against your throat.

His free hand presses down against your bound hands and you conform to his touch, move where he wants you to. “You were a bad girl, weren’t you?” he whispers into your ear, blade dragging against the flushed skin of your throat as his cock drags across your pussy.

"Y-yes," you manage to get out.

He thrusts into you suddenly, hard and sharp and filling you up completely to the point where it makes you cry out. “Mmmm, gonna take your punishment then,” he says darkly, dragging the blade down your torso, between your breasts as he starts to fuck into you again slowly. “Yeah, gonna take a while too,” he says and you moan in frustration…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deanpala - Dean Winchester/Human Impala - exhibitionism, nsfw image

 

Dean loves how open Baby is with her body. Her only shyness was around him, initially, and well, once she gets over that…

He’s pretty sure the passing cars can see Baby’s tits. He’s standing in front of her but she’s not exactly subtle as she arches her back for him. The sun is high in the sky and her skin is warm to his touch and he smiles against her lips as he slips a hand into her jeans.

Baby throws her head back and presses herself into his fingers.

"Already so wet," he murmurs as he kisses down her neck. He turns his head briefly to glance at the cars racing past, not far from them on the highway. "I bet they’d all like to feel how wet you are for me." He turns back with a smirk so dirty it makes her shiver and buck into his hand. He rolls his bottom lip between his teeth as he feels a fresh slick of wetness drip from Baby.

"Yeah, let’s show them what they’re really missing out on," he says before capturing her lips again and tugging down her jeans.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saby - Sam Winchester/Human!IImpala - spanking, Dom/Sub, Dom!Sam, Sub!Baby, nsfw image

Baby likes playtime best. Likes to lay across his lap dressed up in the pretty black lace and leather he let her pick out. She likes to feel the hot bulge of his erection pressed underneath her stomach. 

Baby’s not sure if she’s just getting used to the spankings or if he’s not hitting her hard enough today. She moans as she counts each spank like he told her to and begs for more. “Please, Sam. Harder, please sir?”

Sam pauses, pulling up the see-through black panties to admire his handiwork of red hand prints forming against her ass. “Harder, hmm?” he appraises. “Do you want to go get your paddle?” She nods, standing up and beginning to move. “Ah!” he says, grabbing her back and administering another quick spank. “Did I say you could walk?”

"No, sir," she says with a smile before getting to her knees and crawling away to retrieve the paddle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel - rimming, nsfw image

After Cas gets his grace back, he’s not sure if he will still enjoy it. Maybe it’ll be like the peanut butter and jelly. He can’t stand another let down like that. Just another small detail of being human that he enjoyed, brought him pleasure, that he’ll never experience again. Worse yet, he worries what Dean will think if he finds it disgusting now. So Cas puts it off, spends a long time kissing down Dean’s back and touching Dean all over, so he doesn’t have to discover the truth.

Until Dean of course gets frustrated. “C’mon, man, you waitin’ on a written invitation?” he asks.

Castiel doesn’t answer him. He just runs his hands up the back of Dean’s thighs, grabs his cheeks, pulls them apart, and feels his mouth water at the sight of Dean’s puckered, pink hole. He licks his lips, lowers his head, and presses an experimental tongue to Dean’s opening. The man below him moans softly and presses into him and Castiel opens his mouth wides, swirling his tongue around Dean’s entrance.

Then he tastes it. It’s not the small, unimportant pieces of a greater sum that’s absent. It’s not a phantom of a taste that he once knew. It’s whole and complete and full and Dean. And how could it ever be anything else?

He drops his hands and begins to eat Dean in earnest, working his mouth and tongue hungrily over him, the scruff of his jaw tickling Dean’s taint. “You taste so good,” he growls against his skin. “Not like the peanut butter and jelly.”

Dean doesn’t have a clue. He wants to laugh and crack a joke at the confusing comment. But all that comes out is a throaty moan when he feels Castiel’s tongue push inside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deanpala - Dean Winchester/Human!Impala - oral, anal fingering, nsfw image

Dean always gets Baby beyond good and ready. He won’t fuck her until she’s dripping wet for him, which honestly, never really takes long but he seems to love drawing it out.

Maybe it’s reminiscent of their first time, going extra slow and making sure she was completely ready for it. Or maybe it’s just because this has always been a second nature for him. He knows her, and her parts, so to speak. Knows how to rev her up.

Even that first time, his hands and mouth felt right on her. Dean’s lips and chin had been quickly coated with Baby’s juices as he licked teasing, long strokes up her slit, pausing to suck her clit after each stroke. She had drawn her legs up, opening herself to him, letting his hands explore anywhere, because she’d already felt them everywhere. She always loved Dean’s hands on her, wanted it even more now that she was human and every sensation was amplified and pulsed through her entire body.

He knew he was trampling some sort of sexual etiquette but he didn’t think twice before slowly sliding a finger into her slicked up ass.

Baby responded on cue, rolling her hips and pushing herself against him. He met her eyes as he felt her twitch and a fresh trickle of juice drip down to meet his finger.

"Your hands…" she moaned tossing her head back, one of her own hands gripping the sheets.

He smirked against her. Yeah, he knew every inch of Baby…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel - Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Castiel - sub!Cas, nsfw image

The way Dean is cradling Castiel’s head is almost reverent. He holds him off the table and close to his lips where he kisses him slow and deep, stroking his own cock beneath the angel’s head. If there’s any firmness in his grip, it’s only to hold Cas in place as his brother fucks him. Sam’s thrusts are sharp and measured, rocking into the man beneath him with force. Cas likes it though, takes it, moans loudly into Dean’s mouth.

"That feel good?" Dean asks, pulling away from their kiss. Castiel doesn’t answer though, just groans again as he lays back on the table. Dean glances down and sees that Sam has taken Castiel’s cock into his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah, feels good," Sam answers for him, leaning forward slightly to get a better angle on his thrusts. "So good for us, Cas. Shit…" Below him, Castiel has opened his mouth, head hanging off the back of the table and is guiding Dean’s dick into his mouth.

The noise that escapes Dean’s throat is barely human as he starts a slow push and pull against Castiel’s mouth. “God, you really are a fucking angel,” Dean praises, hips rocking as he runs his hands over Cas’ chest. “Mmm, so good, so perfect for us. Our angel…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel - shamelessly cute and dress up cowboys

"Dean, this is ridiculous. I’m changing back."

"No! Just come out here. At least let me see," Dean begs. He takes a few steps forward, spurs jangling as he walks.

"I’m sorry. I know you purchased this for me but I think you should return it."

"Cas…" Dean pouts at the door and worries at the silence from inside.

He heart skips a bit of beat when he sees the doorknob turn and the door slowly open. Castiel walks out, reserved but upright. Dean cracks a smile, taking him in. His eyes roam from the tanned leather of the cowboy boots that give way to deep blue jeans that are new and hugging Cas in all of the right places. There’s a brief break of the shiny metal of a western style belt before the vast expanse of his blue shirt that brings out his eyes, shining blue back at Dean. He nods to Dean a bit as he puts the cowboy hat on.

"Howdy pard’ner," Dean smirks, tipping his hat in approval and letting a wink escape.

"Sheriff Dean. Good to…see you." Cas gives Dean a painfully imploring look. "Can I change now?"

He turns to leave but Dean catches him by a belt loop, pulling him back to him and pressing them together. “No way. Do you know how fucking sexy you look?” he asks, pushing his growing erection against the other man’s hip. His hand moves around to grope Cas’ perfectly jean-clad ass and he thinks that Cas has to lose the suit and start wearing jeans a lot more.

Castiel lets himself smile then, only faintly, more so amused at Dean’s reaction than anything else. “I suppose I could, what is the phrase? Save a horse. Ride a Winchester?”

Any further remarks are cut off by Dean’s growl and his lips against the angel’s…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel - breathplay

"Cas, please," Dean begs. He pushes his head back into the pillow, exposing his neck to the angel. Castiel is on top of him, thrusting slow and deep, hands gripping Dean’s hips and pinning him to the bed, head tipped back and eyes closed in ecstasy.

He thrusts faster, slams Dean hard, thinking it’s what he’s begging for. Dean moans, cock twitching each time his prostate’s nudged, but repeats his plea sounding even more desperate. “Cas…please.”

Castiel opens his eyes and sees Dean, splayed before him and submissive, his neck offered for the taking and the angel understands. He slides his hands up Dean’s chest slowly leaning over the other man as he rests one hand on his shoulder, pinning him to the bed. His thrusts remain measured and hard as his other hand covers Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s eyes go wide when Castiel’s fingers pinch his nose, closing off all oxygen. He’d been choked before, loved it, craved it, but never this. Cas is watching him closely though and Dean relaxes under his touch. His hand drops to his groin to take up his own cock in his hand, stroking in time with Castiel’s thrusts.

It starts slow. His heart rate quickens, even more so than it already is. He moans into Castiel’s hand and the angel starts to fuck him harder, faster. Dean matches pace on his own cock, feeling the lightheaded sensation begin to creep over him. He’s overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling Cas inside him, moving deep and hard, hand pressed firmly against his face. The pressure of a building orgasm is already tight at his core and he feels it swell as he becomes disoriented. He’s surrendered all control to Cas, is powerless beneath the angel, happy to pass out and give his last breath for him if that’s what he wanted right now, as long as Cas keeps fucking him like this. Even as the room spins and his hand goes limp around his own dick, it feels so right. Cas had given him the breath of a new life, resurrected him, so it’s only fitting that he’s there to control it, take it away at a moments notice if he so deems.

Dean uses the last of of the air in his lungs to force out a moan against Castiel’s hand as his vision begins to go dark, lax hand slipping to the bed. Cas is still rocking inside of him and he takes Dean’s cock in his hand, pumping hard and fast in time with his thrusts and making Dean weakly arch against the bed. Just before everything goes black, Castiel slides his hand from his mouth and Dean reflexively sucks in the biggest breath, jolting him back to reality. 

Everything is dizzy and spinning and he feels like he’s high, off the air, off of Cas, as the oxygen makes it way back into his deadened limbs, pumping pleasure and life throughout his body. Cas is hard and thick inside him, stretching and pounding him, his hand grips his cock and it’s too much. Dean spirals quickly into orgasm, heart pounding harder than he’s ever felt, cock shooting hot thick streams of cum over his chest as his mind swirls in a haze of release. He can’t moan, can’t speak, just sucks down gulping breaths of air as his hand reaches for Castiel’s arm, gripping and grounding himself in the disorientation of his climax.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest - watersports, ass to mouth

Dean groans to cover up the wet sound of Sam’s cock sliding out of him. Instead of pulling away though, Sam settles on top of him, biting at his exposed neck. He can feel Sam’s cock going soft between his cheeks and he thinks for a moment, that he might…

Once Sam started talking to him again it was only a matter of time before they started fucking again. It always was. They always came back here. It hasn’t been the same for Dean though.

"Sam?" It’s the closest he’ll come to asking for it. Doesn’t even care if it happens here. He’d be happy to sleep in it.

Sam sits up, running a hand through his sweaty hair and biting his lip as he checks out Dean’s ass. He runs a thumb over Dean’s hole, pushing some of himself back inside, licking his finger clean afterwards.

"You done, man?"

"Yeah, I’m done."

Dean’s stomach sinks with the rise of the mattress when Sam gets up. He hides any disappointment by readjusting the pillows, and himself, for sleep. He’d clean up in the morning.

He hears Sam turn the light on in the bathroom but not the run of water or the rattle of a toilet seat being lifted.

"Dean?"

He doesn’t move at first. Doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But when he turns and sees Sam leaning against the vanity and looking at him, he knows it’s not a wind up. He gets up and crosses the room, letting his brother pull him by the neck and meeting his angry forehead with his own.

"You wanna be mine again?"

There’s a hard press of lips and teeth.

"Am yours."

And Sam pushes him down to his knees, still holding the back of his neck as Dean tilts his head up.

Sam takes a deep breath, relaxes, and the corner of Dean’s mouth twitches a bit when he feels the first spray land across his face. He leans into it, letting it roll over his cheeks and down his stretched neck where it trickles down his chest. Sam keeps a hand at the back of Dean’s neck as he empties his bladder, showering his brother in the warm, golden liquid. Dean parts his lips, lets Sam slide his cock up to his mouth, opens his throat and drinks it down. He licks at Sam’s slit as the trickle slows, savoring the last drops. He takes the head in his mouth when he’s done, sucking him dry, tasting the tang of piss and musky, slicked remnants from where Sam was buried in his ass. He licks him clean.

When Sam pulls away to start a shower, Dean doesn’t feel the sinking feeling in his stomach anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincestaby - Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Human!Impala - mommy kink

Baby is a light sleeper. She hears them before they get to the door. They’re stealthy and the bunker’s walls are thick, but she hears them anyway. She pretends to be sleeping still. For them. The room is dark and they leave the door cracked and Baby can smell fresh brewed coffee.

She hears Sam, barely a whisper. “She’s pretty.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure we should…”

“Yeah.”

Dean knows. Sam’s never done this before but Dean shows him. He nears her and she stirs.

“Hey,” he says, still quietly.

“Hey,” she says back, more groggy than she actually is. She opens her eyes and sees Sam climbing into one side of the bed, Dean standing by her other side.

“Happy Mothers Day,” Dean says, placing a cup of coffee and nip of whiskey on the night table.

“Guys, I’m n-” Sam cuts her off with a kiss to her lips as he settles in by her side. He pulls away and she looks back to Dean, to the coffee, back to him. “My two favorites.”

"Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure which you wanted so I figured you could mix them together. Get a little Irish."

"Wasn’t talking about the drinks." Baby smiles and grabs the collar of his shirt pulling him down to the bed on her other side. Beside her, Sam is kissing his way over her neck, pausing by her ear.

"Happy Mothers Day, mommy," he whispers before his lips find her skin again, trace a wet path over her collarbone. He pulls the sheet back, exposing her naked torso and his mouth finds her breast. His lips latch to her nipple, sucking and rolling as she groans in arousal.

Dean swallows the noise with his lips, kissing her deeply as his hand roams her body. She spreads her legs for him as his hand dips down into her wet center. “I wanna give you my present first, mommy,” he says.

Baby can’t even respond, just nods and settles back, sighing as his lips find the nipple his brother isn’t working on. She lets out a long low moan as she lets them please her, running her hand through her boys’ hair as they do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, watersports (drinking), nsfw image depicting watersports

"You ready?" Nervous excitement lilts in Sam’s voice.

"You really think I’m ever gonna be _ready_ for this?” Dean’s naked on the bed and looks up, almost sternly, jaw set, at his brother standing by his side.

"If you don’t wanna -"

"Didn’t say that."

Sam gives him an expectant look and waits for Dean to submit. “Well, if you don’t open up it’s going on your face,” he says finally as he fights the urge to release.

"Alright, alright, jus’ take it easy, okay?"

Sam gives a wordless nod of understanding and Dean complies. His mouth opens, slow at first but his jaw fully lowers when the tip of Sam’s cock brushes his pink lips. “Good boy.” It’s breathy and whispered and punctuated by a low groan as the first spurts escape him.

It hits Dean’s lips and he flinches but Sam brings a hand to his face to hold him steady. His thumb brushes reassuring strokes over his cheek as the stream picks up. Dean’s eyes squeeze shut against the burn of hot, acrid piss in his throat but he holds it anyway, letting Sam fill his mouth. “That’s it, Dean. Good job.” Fingers brush the stray droplets from his lips and the stream momentarily halts. Dean’s eyes open, his mouth shuts and he looks up at Sam once more. “Swallow it.” Dean obeys and fights the reflexive tears that threaten to spill. “So good for me. Fuck, Dean. You want some more?”

Dean nods without thinking. He doesn’t need to think because it’s Sam and of course he wants it. He wants everything Sam has to give him, would do anything to be close to him, keep Sam with him, would probably devour him if he could. “Yeah, c’mon, Sammy. Gimme the rest.” His voice is cracked and coarse but Sam soothes the rawness as his cock slides back against his mouth and another fresh stream starts.

"You are so fucking hot." Dean opens his throat, swallowing down a gulp of Sam’s warm piss even as he continues to go. Sam’s thumb stays on his cheek as a constant reassurance, a silent comfort, wordless encouragement. "That’s it. Drink it all. You like it don’t you? Tasting your little brother like this?"

When he’s done, Dean sucks him dry. Yeah. He likes it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megstiel, wing kink,

Castiel rarely speaks. There’s an occasional shout or fearful, mumbled sentence, reactions to the horrors inside his mind, but rarely does he hold a conversation. It’s no different on this particular Thursday when Meg brings his lunch to the small hospital room. Her scrubs are pale blue and the tray is an unappetizing shade of green and she greets him with an uppity, “Lunch time, Clarence!” as she enters.

She knows he won’t eat, doesn’t need or want to, so she sits the tray on a table in the corner before turning to face him. His expression is…pained. It isn’t his normal grimace from hellfire and mental anguish though. Instead Castiel look irked, frustrated almost and his shoulder twitches and rolls sporadically. “Clarence?” she asks, a bit of puzzlement on her face. He’s silent, eyes barely glancing over her, not really seeing her, and Meg’s not sure if it’s the hallucinations or whatever is bothering him. She’d never actually admit that she’s worried but when she speaks it’s in a more serious tone. “Castiel…” His shoulder jerks again and he stretches an arm up and back, fingers stretching toward some invisible point.

"Aaahhh," she says, an amused smirk of understanding finally gracing her face. "You’ve got your feathers in a ruffle don’t you?" There is no amusement in the glare he gives her but she moves closer, standing by the edge of the bed. "Show me." He lowers his arm and she sees both shoulders twitch in a last ditch effort to accomplish whatever he’s trying to do. "Let me help,” she says and there’s something soothing in her voice that makes him give in with a sigh.

Castiel’s head bows in shyness so he misses the momentary look of wide-eyed wonderment across Meg’s features as he unveils his wings. They sprawl black plumage from where he’s sitting on the bed, who knows how many feet across as they’re bent and folded in half. One though, the one on his left, is pressed against the corner of the headboard where she sees it dig and rub, trying to alleviate his aggravation. She’s silent as she moves behind him and his wings relax into a comfortable spread behind him. He gives her a cautious eye over his shoulder. 

"Relax, Big Bird," she says, smiling to herself when he faces forward in annoyed silence once more.

He only expects Meg to fix the spot that’s bothering him so his back straightens in surprise as she smooths a hand from his shoulders, down to his wings and across the tops, running light hands over them, feeling the feathers beneath her fingers. Her left hand goes to the section that was previously twitching along the bed, fingers searching under the thick outer wings to the softer downy feathers beneath. She finds the offender, twisted, a little bent, beneath it’s neighbor, and rights it for him, nails coming through the feathers, lightly scratching to make sure they’re drawn in the same direction. That’s when Castiel sighs, a relieved breath and small moan catching in his throat. She raises an interested eyebrow. “You like that, Darkwing Duck?” she asks playfully, both hands now running through the dark plumed feathers. It’s only when the moan in his throat turns deeper that she realizes just how much he likes it. She leans forward, lips at his ears, looking down before she whispers. “You do. Don’t you? Go ahead, I won’t tell.”

Her hands dig deeper, working the muscles beneath the feathers, fingers tracing over the deep black feathers that shimmer blue when they catch the light. With a grunt, Castiel gives in, hand sliding beneath the waistband of his own scrubs to free his erection, already straining from Meg’s ministrations. A hand grips, moves in time with hers, the slow and steady pumps matching her pace as she combs through the feathers. Her hands move out, running along the edges and sliding over the smooth dark outer feathers, her body pressed against his back, Meg’s tongue snakes to lick the ridge where wing meets back and he gasps, almost knocking heads with her as he throws his own back. She repeats the action on the other side, hands working faster as his arm pumps harder, short breathy moans escaping with each thrust of his palm and scratch of her nails.

Meg moves her lips to Castiel’s ear, nipping slightly as her hands move inward, thumbs tracing the outline where her mouth just was as her fingers really dig in. “That a boy,” she encourages, watching his leg twitch and toes curl at the bottom of the bed. She repeats the action and he gives a groan of approval.

"Meg…" His voice is hoarse, from need or disuse, she’s not sure, but her name is like gold on his tongue.

"Right here, big boy. C’mon. Come for me, Clarence…" she says, hand traveling back to the place she originally fixed the tangled feathers to press and ruffle.

It makes him cry out, loud and gasping, so that anyone passing by might just think of it as another fit of hallucinations. Meg revels in it though. She drinks in the sound of his voice as he throws his head back, painting his chest in ropes of come, hand still matching her pace.  
She slows with him, hands softening to smooth any feathers in disarray, grazing over their soft ebony outline once more. A tissue is retrieved from the bedside table and she cleans him up, arms wrapping around him, cheek against his as she does.

"Why are you…?"

Meg pulls back, a little smile on her lips. “I’m you’re nurse. It’s my job to take care of you.”  
There’s a soft smile before he grows quiet again, body tensing, and he looks at her in fear. Lucifer is back. She can tell. She knows that familiar look and so she moves from the bed, giving him space and going to eat the cold lunch for him. Because Castiel won’t but the attendants will check and she has to take care of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, Dean bottoming from the top, premature ejaculation

About time he thinks as the head of Sam’s thick cock finally breaches his ass. Held down and teased, licked and sucked, fingered and rimmed, this is really what Sam had been building to. It’s good. So good, as Sam pushes up and into him, stretches him out, starts to fill him. It’s too good. He just needs a second, a moment to adjust, pull himself together and stave off the orgasm that Sam had worked him up to. “Fuck. Stop it, Sam.“ His hand tries to push him away, warn him. He tries to pull away but Sam’s hands have him held firmly in place. One more small push and he feels the slow drag across his prostate and his whole body clenches, seizes, involuntary but still, so good. He can’t stop it, the first burst explodes out of him, lands hot and sticky across his chest and legs, and it’s all downhill from there.

Dean gives in, fists his own cock in his hand and jerks as his brother begins to pound him. He cries out as he spills an endlessly, sticky white falls over his hand, drips down to Sam’s balls.

“Are- are you coming?”

There are no words, just grunts that force themselves out from between clenched teeth as he rides out every last wave of his orgasm, made even more intense by Sam’s relentless thrusts. “I- I, uh, shit, I’m sorry.”

Sam grunts, pulls Dean’s hips down to meet his next upward thrust and redoubles his efforts. “Sorry? Fuck, so hot, Dean, don’t be sorry. Just means I get to fuck you ‘till you come again.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanpala, daddy!kink, nsfw picture

She knows that look on his face. Jaw set, sad eyes, tie loosed and whiskey in hand.

"Bad day at the office?" she jokes.

He scoffs, finishes his drink, looks at her with those broken eyes that beg her, silently, to fix him. “Yeah. Bad day.”

"Can I make it better, baby?"

He pulls her closer, demanding hands on her hips, and when he speaks again it’s more firmly. “Baby? That’s your name.”

His hands push her dress up, her fingers find his hair, nails scrape his scalp, she rephrases, more sweetly. “Can I make it better, daddy?”

"Yeah." Her dress is discarded, relegated to the floor, and he looks up at her, more confident. This he knows, it’s manageable, he’s good at it. He won’t fuck this up. His words fall with reclaimed purpose. "Yeah, come make it all better for daddy."

His hands trace along the top of the black panties before he makes quick work of those too. She reaches for a heel but he stops her with a strong hand and strict words. “Leave them.” She nods and let’s him hook the leg over his shoulder, rest her thigh on his suit jacket.

Hands in his hair again, she gasps at his breath on her and he almost smiles for the first time that day.

It’s something.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, diaper play, watersports, bottom!Dean,

Dean’s face lights up from his position on the bed where he’s lying, naked, except for the securely fastened diaper, when Sam walks through the door. He doesn’t say anything but his eyes happily find Sam’s and he smiles around the thumb lodged in his mouth.

"You miss me, my baby boy?"

Dean nods. Sam surveys the television and turns off the noisy, colorful cartoons bouncing around the screen before he crosses the room to Dean. Shirt discarded on the way, he stands next to the bed and looks down at the large, green orbs that stare back.

"What did daddy say about sucking your thumb? Do you need a spanking?"

Dean shakes his head no and pulls his thumb from his mouth, bringing with it a string of spit. He pouts but Sam only gently pats his head. Dean’s other hand goes to his mouth, pointer finger dances across his lips, eyes plead with the taller man.

"You want something else to suck on?" Sam asks. He barely even waits for Dean to nod, hands quick with his belt as he kneels on the bed, already half hard. "This what you want? To suck on your daddy’s dick?"

Dean responds with action, not words, and takes the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth. Lips wrap tightly around the pink tip and he sucks quickly, mouthing it like a pacifier, tongue tickling the underside in a way that makes Sam groan.

"That’s my good baby boy. Can you take some more for daddy?" His hand moves to the front of the diaper while Dean obliges, fingers testing the puffy, plasticy material. "You still dry? Were you waiting for me, baby? You wanna go so daddy can change you after?"

Dean’s mouth doesn’t stop working the length of Sam’s cock and his answer comes in the form of a confirming groan in his throat that vibrates over Sam, making him gasp.

"Go then… that’s it. Daddy will change you," Sam says with encouragement. He watches Dean’s eyes flutter close and he sighs and relaxes, mouth still working a slow and steady up-down rhythm on Sam’s cock. One of Sam’s hands guides his head, the other hand stays on the front of the diaper, cups it as it grows warm and weighty in his hand. "Such a good little boy. Don’t worry, daddy will take care of you. Just enjoy my cock now then we’ll get you all cleaned up, baby. I’m gonna take real good care of you, Dean. Don’t worry."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, nsfw image, bottom!Sam on top

Sam tops. Dean bottoms. Every so often, spurned by desire, need, spontaneity or sometimes just boredom, they switch it up. Like today. Sam might be on top, but he certainly isn’t playing top as he rides Dean, all taut muscles and tight ass above his brother. “Damn, Dean. I forgot how good this is.”

Dean watches, back pressed to the mattress as Sam rides him. “Yeah? You like that, baby boy?” Sam groans rides harder, Dean’s hips work to meet each thrust. His hand moves, traces up Sam’s thigh until he reaches his dick, wraps loosely around and starts to stroke.

"No. Stop." Sam bats his hands away and his cock continues to bob freely with each rise and fall of his body against Dean. "I want to come like this. Fuck, I’m gonna come like this.”

Dean moans with a smile, the thought alone driving him mad with a desire that forces his hands to Sam’s hips instead, fingers holding tight as he pulls Sam down again and again, thrusting into the raw heat each time. “Me too.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wincest, nsfw image

  
"Those legs aren’t the only thing that grew at Standford, huh Sammy?"

"Dean." It’s a far cry from the chiding he’d aimed for when it’s accompanied by a moan in the back of his throat and a roll of his hips. But he can’t help it. Dean’s hand is on his weighty cock, touching him like only Dean can, in a way that reduces Sam to nothing but a horny, love-sick teenager.

"Yeah, you’re still my little brother though." A squeeze, turn of his wrist, and Sam nods. His head meets Dean’s shoulder and he folds himself against him, finding his niche again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanpala, daddy kink, fingering, all dialogue,

"Tell me what you want, Baby."

"I want you, Dean."

"I know you do. Can feel how bad you want me through your panties."

"Mmmmhmmmmm"

"Use your words."

"Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Please make come. Need it."

"You ever come before, baby girl? Push your panties aside, like this, and finger your pretty pink pussy?"

"No. Oh my God, fuck. No. Please, please…"

"Please what?"

"Make me come, Dean. Please. Fuck, make me come hard and fast like those girls in the backseat."

"Hold on, Baby. Gonna make you come so hard your first time. Damn, legs already shaking. You’re all sensitive aren’t you? Brand new body just dying to get off. Feel good when I rub your clit like that?"

"Yes, yes, feels so good."

"I can tell. Shit, you’re so wet."

"Ah!"

"That’s it. Good girl. My fingers feel good inside you? I can feel that virgin pussy clenching around them. You close?"

"I- ummhhh - yes, yes, yes…"

"Yeah, that’s it, grind against my hand. Just like that. You’re such a good girl. So wet. So perfect for your daddy."

"Ooh, God, I’m going to-fuck-uh, yes, yes! I’m so close."

"Yeah, close and dripping for me. Mmm, love how wet you are."

"You’re hands…I just, damn…"

"Like that? Like my fingers working on you? Rubbing your pussy, twisting inside you. Who knows every inch of his Baby?"

"Y-you do. Aah, you do, daddy!"

"That’s it, Baby. Just let go. I got you, Baby."

"I-I-I’m-aaaah!"

"Yes, good girl, come hard for your daddy. Just like that. So beautiful and sexy. So fucking wet. It’s okay. I got you. Just ride it out, Baby girl. Just ride."


End file.
